Forum:2011 Pacific typhoon season
Welcome I don't know if anyone will be here for now, but here's a fine start to the Pacific typhoon season! Ryan1000 22:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) September﻿ 16W. NORU Tropical Storm 16W Looks pretty good, but not yet named. 10L. 17:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) This storm is Noru in my book; it won't be affecting land, though it could become a typhoon as it heads northward out to sea. Ryan1000 18:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Expected to affect Russia. 10L. 21:05, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Noru It's now Noru. Anonymous 2.0 18:49 (UTC+8) It's not going to get past 50 mph. 10L. 15:22, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Depression Noru It's already dying.10L. 01:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Noru (2nd time) It's back.10L. 15:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, that was a little unexpected. Oh well. It'll probrably go away soon anyways. Ryan1000 01:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Depression Noru (2nd time) Back to a depression.10L. 12:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Noru Gone.10L. 20:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) 17W.KULAP Tropical Storm Kulap Expect to be a typhoon and make landfall in China.Allanjeffs 13:05, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Expected to affect China.10L. 20:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Whoa this one jumped onto us fast. Hopefully this won't be a re-Fanapi or re-Rananim. They can stay the hell away from places like where they hit. Ryan1000 20:23, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Forecast competly changed for JTWC. Expected to hit Korea.10L. 21:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) That's a ridiculous system. The JMA is predicting downgrading to a TD within 48 hours. -- 11:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Makes sense. The wind shear killing it.10L. 12:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Depression Kulap ...and JMA was right. 10L. 20:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : DEADAllanjeffs 21:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it's gone. Ryan1000 13:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) 18W.ROKE Tropical Depression 18W This area of low pressure finally becomes a TD.10Q. 17:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) In my book, this storm is Roke, but it will be following behind Kulap, just a little further south, currently it's not forecast to become a typhoon. Ryan1000 02:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Roke For peak season the tropics sure are quiet. Not much going on since Katia became a category 4 hurricane...anyways this is now Roke with 35kts winds. Also seems like 4 people have retired last night due to "school work". With the quietness of the tropics right now, I'm not sure if there really is much else to do but school work. Yqt1001 19:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Only semi-retired. JTWC not upgrading this.10Q. 20:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Just found out that the storm has been subtropical a few days ago.10Q. 04:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Eye feature for both storms.10Q. 04:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Roke's been getting boring, but it is out there. WPac may be the only basin that will be fun to watch for a while. Ryan1000 02:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, I know we're all getting bored as of yet, but after Roke took his bizzare, looping path, he's now going to be lifting northeast and passing into Tokyo, possibly as a C1 typhoon over the next several days. However, Tokyo gets hit by, or brushed by, at least one typhoon or tropical storm every 1-2 years. They're probrably going to be ready for Roke if it affects them. Ryan1000 10:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Typhoon Roke 80mph 1-min winds. Expected to make landfall on Japan as a TS. Yqt1001 18:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I remembered I had 2 typhoons in my dream.10Q. 19:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Major Typhoon Roke Boom. It came out of nowhere. Still not good for Japan.10Q. 23:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Wow. I must congratulate Roke for becoming a huge storm in 6 hours. Still forecasting a TS landfall for Japan though. It's funny to think that I was thinking, not even 2 hours ago, about how in the world Katia was the last MH in the world and I come back to find that Roke has exploded into one. Yqt1001 00:49, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Not good for Japan...maybe this could worsen Talas' problems? Hurricane Andrew (444) 01:24, September 20, 2011 (UTC) 19W.SONCA Tropical Storm Sonca Pop. A new TS appeared from nowhere. Expected to be a fish.10Q. 19:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) The tropics are so quiet...other than moving NW, Sonca is doing absolutely nothing.10Q. 04:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Typhoon Sonca WTF? I had a dream of having a typhoon soon it the pacific, I've never saw it coming.10Q. 17:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sonca is really small.10Q. 15:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sonca is a really pretty storm (well was yesterday, I haven't seen any images of it yet today). It's holding up really well though, never thought I would see such a nice typhoon so far north. Yqt1001 12:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC) JMA Tropical Depression JMA Tropical Depression This thing is also out there, currently near Taiwan and could become Nesat over the next few days. Ryan1000 20:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : Not so fast. That TD is getting asorbed.10Q. 23:22, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Guess the tropics are getting boring now... We may have Ophelia, but it's not a monster storm in my future. Ryan1000 00:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Retirements at a Glance We have some storms and some possible retirement canidates in the WPac. Anyone have any calls here? Here's mine: *Aere - 40% - It killed more than 40 people in the Philipines and caused several million dollars in damage. If it's PAGASA name, Bebeng, became retired, Aere itself also has a chance as well. However, just because a storm´s PAGASA name becomes retired doesn´t exactly mean it´s JMA name will too. *Songda - 8% - A very rare May category 5, but fortunately it didn't cause signifigant damage on land. *Sarika - 45% - Well, this thing did do 248 million in damage and 29 deaths, so although Sarika was the weakest storm thus far, it was also the most damaging storm thus far with a moderate death toll, so it certainly has a chance. But like Ma-On, China has seen much worse (Chanchu, Saomai, Bilis, Rananim, ect). *Haima - 5% - It was minor, and caused no more impact than Songda, in general. *Meari - 5% - It was feared to be stronger, but it never caused signifigant damage on land. *Ma-on - 10% - It only hit as a category one storm, it apparently wasn´t that bad after all. It did do about 27 million in damages and kill 5 people, but Japan has seen much worse than that. *Tokage - 0% - What an epic fail. *Nock-Ten - 65% - It killed a lot of people in the Philipines and Vietnam, but it's not like they haven't seen this before (Xangsane, Angela, Durian, etc.), so I'm going to be conservative and say maybe to Nock-Ten. However, "Juaning" is gone due to the damage and deaths it did in the Philipines. *Muifa - 65% - The latest damage figure is out, and my opinion on Muifa is similar to mine on Sarika; it killed a fair ammount of people and cause somewhat extensive damage, but the areas affected by Muifa have gone through much worse. *Merbok - 0% - Other than becoming a typhoon briefly, what did this thing do? *Nanmadol - 75% - Destruction in the Philipines and Taiwan was quite severe, so this thing is the first storm with a serious chance of retirement. *Talas - 20% - Japan has seen worse. *Noru - 0% - Did I miss something? *Kulap - 0% - It tried. *Roke - TBA *Sonca - TBA Ryan1000 17:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Mine: JMA: ''' Aere - 80% - DEVESTATED a whole country, left millions of dollars in it's path, got its PAGASA name removed, no way this monster is staying, he'd have to pull a Karl not to be removed. Songda - 4% - Very notable, but little damage. Sarika - 95% - '''EXTREMELY damaging, was worse than Aere, and left lots of damage to China. I don't think Sarika has a chance of staying at all. Haima - 25% - Added on to Sarika, but not much. Meari - 0% - OOOH...FISHIE! Ma-on - 40% - I saw the waves crash on shore (via video) and Ma-on has a good chance. Tokage - 0% - Nothing at all. Nock-ten - 70% - $140 million (of) damages and 55 deaths in Vietnam, China and the Philippines? Likely to be retired this December. Muifa - 50% - Devestated China, Korea, and and Japan! This has a VERY good shot at going. But then, it wasn't Aere or Sarika bad. Merbok - 0% - Okay... what did this do? Nanmadol - 50% - See Ma-on's section Talas - 40% - See Ma-on's section. Noru - 0% - Fishie. Kulap - 0% - Epic FAIL! Roke - TBA - Still active Sonca - TBA - Still active PAGASA: ''' Amang - 0% - What did this do again? (Bebeng already removed) Chedeng - 1% - See Amang's section. Dodong - 4% - The chances aren't very good, because more damage happened in China. Egay - 2% - See Dodong's section. Falcon - 0% - Don't you love fishies? Goring - 1% - Ditto. Hanna - 0% - And she did nothing (again). Ineng - 2% - Because Japan saw more from this than the Phillipines. Juaning - 95% - P1 billion of damages and 52 deaths? No way, this has a '''very big chance of being retired. Kabayan - 4% - See Dodong's section. Lando - 0% - see Amang, Chedeng, Falcon and Hanna's sections. Mina - 100% - She has been retired. Nonoy - 0% - .This was nothing. Onyok - TBA - Still active Andrew444 13:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Update: Juaning has been retired. IMO, it had to go because it had both more damage and deaths than Bebeng (Aere) back in May. Hurricane Andrew (444) Update 2: Mina is gone, too. Hurricane Andrew (444) Here's mine: *TD 2- 0% - No brainer. **Amang- 0% - It turned away from the Phillipines. *Aere- 50% - It only did damage in the Phillipines. **Bebeng- Gone *Songda- 0% - Other than reaching STY strength, what did this thing do? **Chedeng- 5% - Not enough damage. *Sarika- 40% - China has seen worse than this. **Dodong- 0% - More damages were reported from China. *Haima- 20% - It did some damage but it didn't do enough. **Egay- 0% - Went above Phillipines. *Meari- 5% - Little damage reported. **Falcon- 0% - See Egay's section. *TD **Goring- 0% - See Falcon's section. *Ma-on- 5% - Japan has seen worse than this. **Ineng- 0% - It was never close. *Tokage- 0% - Fishspinner. **Hanna- 0% - See Amang's section. *Nock-Ten- 70% - Lots of deaths in this storm. **Juaning- Gone. *Muifa- 40% - See Sarika's section. **Kabayan- 0% - See Dodong's section. *TD **Lando- 0% - I love fish. *Merbok- 0% - What did this thing do? *Nanmadol- 80% - It did a lot of damage in Taiwan. **Mina- Gone. *Talas- 75% - I've changed my mind about this storm. *Noru- 0% - What a fail. *Kulap- 0% - See Noru's section. **Nonoy - 0% - I seen storms doing that, and still had a better chance of retirement. *Roke- ?% - Hasn't hit land yet. **Onyok - 0% - Nope.. *Sonca - 0% - I know what I'm doing. That's for now.10Q. 02:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Replacement names No harm in starting this. Does anyone have replacement names for Bebeng and/or Juaning? Here are some: Female J names (Juaning): Janisa, Jardena, June, Jada, Jade, Jeanette, June, Jun, Judit, Judy, Julia Female B names (Bebeng) (continuing HM99's list): Bonnie, Brittany, Bri, Bonny, Bertha, Bebe, Belinda, Belle, Bella, Bebel Female M names (Mina): (continuing Allan's list): Minnie, Machi, Maci-Lei, Macy, Madeira, Maddy, Mab, Madison,Maelianna, Magda, Mai, Maida, Maiko, Mala None of these will likely verify, but honestly, no one really cares about this section anymore. Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, this was one of my favorites; I guess no-one started this up yet because not that many names have been retired. Anyway, since I'm not sure what gender Bebeng or Juaning are: :*''Bebeng'' (male): :**Bart, Benny, Bobby, Brendan, Billy, Bert, Bernie, Bertie, Barry, Blake, Bruce, Bono (Who knows? There might be U2 fans in PAGASA) --HurricaneMaker99 15:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :*''Bebeng'' (female): :**Barbie, Becky, Betty, Brenda, Babe, Beverly, Bianca, Brianna :*''Juaning'' (male): :**Jack, Jeff, James, Jordan, Joseph, Josh, Joshua, Joe, Johnny, Jerry, Jim, Johann :--HurricaneMaker99 15:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know what name may be submitted for Juaning or Bebeng, but in the case of JMA replacements, it will be really tough to guess because replacement names for JMA names don't have to begin with the same letter as the retiree in question. There aren't any reasonable retirement canidates as of now anyways for the JMA. Neither Juaning or Bebeng hit the Philipines as hard as other storms in the past, but given the number of people they killed and the fact the Philipines are much more prepared now, they likely were pretty bad for them anyways, and I won't argue about it. Ryan1000 00:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: ::HurricaneMaker, Bebeng and Juaning are both female names. Hurricane Andrew (444) 21:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Replacement for Juaning is Julia. Hurricane Andrew, you got it right! Cyclone10 19:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Cyclone10, where did you hear that fact? Hurricane Andrew (444) 23:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wikipedia. Cyclone10 00:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Not on season article, but storm article.Cyclone10 00:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Mina is alo gone for me replacements melissa maiya misa monica milly Allanjeffs 22:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Allan, Mena is not a good choice because unlike Rita/Rina and Stan/Sean, not only is that name just one letter off, it sounds the same too. Hurricane Andrew (444) 01:05, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Thanks Andrew is that I was gonna wirte Misa instead of Mena Allanjeffs 03:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Note/s: The replacement names should be somewhat ''F''ilipino-sounding, and also, there is still no replacement for Juaning. The replacement names will be announced the year that the names would be used again, just like Milenyo and Reming of 2006 - their replacements were announced four years later (Mario and Ruby; 2010; though both of them were not used during that season due to the lack of storms). Anonymous 2.0 15: 00 (UTC+8) September 11, 2011